Orange Escapade
by Be random or die
Summary: If there is one thing that I, Len Kagamine, have learned today, it's to keep a good supply of oranges for my sister, Rin.


**A/N: To tell you the truth, I wrote this because I had a dream about it. Also, I was bored and I decided that I need to write more. So, enjoy the randomness that is my mind!**

* * *

"LEN WAKE UP!"

I feel my body literally fly out of bed upon hearing Miku's screech.

"What the hell? Miku, what is it?" I manage to say through a yawn.

"GET UP GET UP GET UP! IT'S RIN! YOU HAVE TO HURRY!" she cries.

"Rin? What happened to Rin?" I ask as I jump out of bed and put on a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and a pair of shoes.

"This isn't about what happened to Rin! It's about what's going to happen to _us_ if we don't do something about Rin!"

I step out of my room to find Miku on the floor in the fetal position. This is when I really start to worry.

"Miku, just tell me what the hell is going on." As I say this Kaito appears down the hallway with Luka, Teto, Mikuo, Akaito, Gakupo, Neru, and a drunken Meiko.

"Miku! Len! We tried to stop her but…she was too strong…" says Kaito as he, along with everyone else, falls to the ground unconscious. It was only then that I realize that they all seemed beaten up and bruised.

This is when it hits me. We ran out of oranges…again.

"Miku get up!" I whisper as I try to lift Miku off of the ground.

"Why are you whispering?" Miku asks as she gets to her feet.

"We cannot alert her." I whisper harshly, covering her mouth with my palm. "Come on, we have to get to the store before she does." Miku, not being able to say anything audible, nods her head.

As I move my hand from over her mouth, I gesture to her to stay close. As we reach the end of the hallway, we peek around the corner. Nothing. She must be gone.

"Come on, Miku, she's left! We have to find her before she eats every orange in the supermarket!"

"Oh no! We have to hurry!" Miku wails.

"But we can't do this alone!"

"But who is going to help us? The police? I doubt it! Remember what happened last time?"

My mind flashes back to that faithful summer afternoon…

And strangely all I see in my mind is an explosion…right. She blew up the supermarket last time after she had eaten all of the oranges, this happened even with the help of the police trying to stop her. Suddenly, an idea smacks me right upside the head. The darts!

"Miku! We need the tranquilizer darts that we use on Meiko!" I tell Miku.

"But, Mikuo is the one that knows where they are not me," Miku murmurs.

"Damn," I curse as I pace back and forth in the empty living room.

_Where would that idiot, Mikuo, hide the darts?_ I thought to myself.

"Of course!" I shout as I sprint down the hallway and leap over the hill of unconscious bodies.

I reach the Hatsune bedroom and begin to look for any form of secret compartment.

"What are you doing, Len?" Miku asks, walking into the room. Then I look over to her standing at the door.

"There!" I call, pointing to a spot right above Miku's head. There was a small door on the ceiling.

"What? Where?" Miku asks while looking where I was pointing.

"Miku, hoist me up there." I order, and she obliges.

I stood on Miku's shoulders and opened the small door and reached in.

"I have it! Come on!" I say as I jump off of her shoulders with the tranquilizer dart gun.

As we run down the hall we see that Kaito has regained consciousness.

"Haven't you gotten her yet?" He asks. Miku and I shake our heads no.

"Kaito we're going to need your help," I say. He nods and we run out of the house.

As we make our way to the supermarket we see the trail of despair that she has left behind, neighborhood children crying because she ripped their toys, grown men on the ground holding their aching nuts, women who were obviously mugged by her in hopes of finding at least one orange…

She has to be stopped. I pick up the pace and soon we're there. There was shouting coming from inside. She was here.

"Oh, no. She's already started!" Kaito says.

"We have to stop her now! Move in guys!" I say.

We step inside to find everything basically, everywhere. Then we spot a sea of people coming our way, men, women, and children making their way outside via stampede.

"Guys, get out of the way!" Shouts Miku over the commotion as she leaps to the side followed by Kaito and I.

"BOMB! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I hear one of the men shout.

"We're too late!" Kaito shouts.

"Hurry, Len, we have to get out of here!" Miku cries in fear.

"Come on! Let's get the hell out of here!" I yell.

We follow the flow of people out of the building and make our way out of the parking lot. We have to get as far as possible, we don't know how many pounds of explosives she's using.

"Get behind that tree!" Miku calls out.

Kaito and I follow her to the shelter of an oak tree. Five minutes pass and we have yet to hear anything. Miku began to look back at the store, and the second she did so, we heard 'her'. It was a high pitched laugh of insanity; it seemed to come from all around. I see Miku hug Kaito in fear and then…

A loud crash and a bang are heard. There was a huge gust of wind, and once it past, I look over at the location that was the supermarket. Now it was nothing but a huge mushroom cloud, towering over the parking lot like an enormous monster.

Then I see something floating out of the cloud of smoke.

"Guys, look!" I call to Miku and Kaito, who stop hugging and look at the floating object.

Then I realize it's her, Rin, floating down to the ground by a plastic grocery bag. She touches the ground right in front of us. She seemed happy, despite the fact that she probably killed someone.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" She asks, an innocent smile plastered onto her face.

Just as I was about to answer we hear the sound of sirens. The police will be here any minute! Kaito, Miku, and I instantly pick up Rin and we begin to run back home. Even though we tried to stay out of sight, the police found us, or rather the S.W.A.T. team, and they cornered us in the local park.

"Alright maggots! Put your hands in the air!" shouts one of the men clad in black.

Our hands instantly fly up into the air. Two words crossed our minds at that moment.

"Oh, crap."

So here I am now, in the back of a S.W.A.T. truck with Miku and Kaito unconscious from tranquilizer darts. They were shot by them shortly after they tried to run away into the woods when we were caught in the park. I sigh. These cuffs were starting to chaff my wrists.

"Hey, Len," Rin says.

I look over at her. This was all her fault.

"What is it Rin?" I ask.

"Here," she says as she sets a banana on my lap. "Sorry for getting you into this mess."

I look her in the eyes; they seemed to say "sorry" as well. I lean forward and capture her lips for a brief moment.

"I forgive you." I say.

Rin wraps her arms around me, and then, I notice that she slipped out of the cuffs!

"Rin! Your hands are free?" I ask.

"Oh, they are…" She says, releasing me and looking at her hands as if just realizing that her cuffs had come off.

Our eyes meet, mischief glinting in our blue eyes.

"Come on, Rin, let's get out of here."

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, Rin stole a banana for Len~ How sweet of her, ne? Please review~ TYPHOON NEEDS ATTENTION. Please? I really want to know what you guys think about my writing.**


End file.
